paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Excavation Site
} |name = Dino Excavation Site |image = Dino Table.png |supertitle = Dino Excavation 2018 |type = Decoration |availableat = Sept 2018 |levelunlocked = 15 |food = After the event : 2x |gridsize = 3x3 }} Dino Excavation Site Event! - September 2018 ' ''Level up this table to earn Dino boat parts! ''The seagulls find another drafting table and Keani asks Finn to help find the different parts of the '''Archaeology Ark. You will need to use certain items to level up the Site (similar principle to previous build events).'' How to get The Dino Excavation Site is available from September 8th 17h UTC (18h BST) and the event runs until September 18th 04h UTC (05h BST). Event pre-requisites: You must have repaired the Bazaar and "met" Pike in order to start the Dino Excavation Site event. You can place the base of the Site on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Excavation Site you must "feed" it with the following special items : (made at the Blacksmith), (made at Arr’Bucks), and which are mainly earned by completing TradePost (and some Dock) orders. The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' Note: Heart values for manufactured items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. The special booster item is also available : * The rewards 1000 . Dino Teeth are required to buy items at the Bazaar and are obtained : * From Dock and TradePost trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops a onto your Excavation Site, 20 , 10 and 25 * When you drop a on another Trademaster's Excavation Site, 50 and 25 Each time you supply materials to your Excavation Site you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Excavation Site you will receive various rewards (see below). Important : Share your tools with other TradeMasters (see Hammer and Chisel page to see how to do this). Relationship Levels Archaeology Ark preview : Fix up your Tyrannosaurs-wreck! Get to work on your Excavation Site to find the Dino boat parts! The site starts as a patch of bare earth. Dig out each of the eight areas to reveal a dino skull : Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Keani: "Finn! The seagulls have scrounged up another drafting table. Can you help me get it onto the island?" Finn: "Oh boy, I wonder what kind of map table it is this time!" Finn: "This doesn't look like a normal drafting table Keani? What do you think it is?" Keani: "It looks like an excavation site Finn!" Finn: "Exca...what?" Keani: "An excavation site! The seagulls are digging for something!" Finn: "Let's help them gather supplies! What do you think they need?" Keani: "They probably need some '''Shovels'. Let's make them some at the Blacksmith!"'' Finn: "With all that digging they will need some snacks, let's make them some '''Dino Snacks' at the Arr' Bucks!"'' Keani: "Let's be sure to keep an eye out for more '''Excavation Supplies' at the Trade Post and Waterfront too!"'' Keani: "Finn come quick, the seagulls dug something up!" Finn: "That was fast, what is it?" Keani: "It looks like the hull of an ancient dinosaur boat!" Finn:"A DINOSAUR BOAT?!? Keep digging, seagulls! I bet there are more parts under all that dirt!" Pike: "What be causing all this ruckus lass?" Keani: "The seagulls have started an excavation site Pike. They are digging up an ancient dino boat!" Pike: "A boat ye say? I see you'll be needing me expertise lassy." Keani: "We can use all the help we can get! Can you help us collect some more '''Excavation Supplies' from the Trade Post?"'' Pike: "Yargh!" Keani: "The seagulls are making great progress, Finn! They will have this boat excavated in no time!" Finn: "I'm surprised they can use those {highlight:Excavation Supplies} so well with their wings." Keani: "Well you know what they say. Seagulls uh....find a way." Finn: "The seagulls found another dino boat part Keani!" Keani: "That's great Finn, but it looks like they still need more supplies." Finn: "I'm on it! I can't wait to ride on a DINOSAUR boat!" Pike: "Keani, can ye lend me ye ear?" Keani: "What's up Pike?" Pike: "Has it occured to ye that the seagulls on Paradise Bay be a bit...odd?" Keani: "Odd? What do you mean odd?" Pike: "Most seagulls I've seen in me days don't be wearing hard hats..." Wesley: "Ahoy Keani! That old sea dog Pike said you could use some assistance." Keani: "Hey Wesley! We are digging up an ancient dinosaur boat, we could use your help gathering some supplies." Wesley: "Dinosaur boat?! I'll have you know I consider myself a bit of a dino expert!" Keani: "I didn't know you liked dinosaurs Wesley! What is your favorite one?" Wesley: "Why I love them all! But my favorite is the Spinosaurus..or maybe the Brachiosaurus....hmmm no the Ankylosaurus...." Keani: "I'm sorry I asked...." Wesley: "I almost forgot the Iguanodon, oh oh oh and the Velociraptor! Allosaurus......." Wesley: "Triceratops...Parasaurolophus....Tyrannosaurus rex...." Pike: "Keani, what be wrong with Wesley? Did he take a long walk off a short pier and bump his noggin?" Keani: "No, I accidently asked him what his favorite dinosaur is..." Pike: "Mistakes be made." Keani: "Well at any rate we should probably get back to work." Wesley: "...Carnotaurus. Hey where did everyone go?" Wesley: "Hey Pike what do dinosaurs use to remodel their kitchen floors?" Pike: "..." Wesley: "Rep-TILES! Haha get it?" Pike: "Keani, you've created a monster..." Wesley: "Everyone come quick! The seagulls finished the excavation!" Finn: "Wow this is the coolest boat I've ever seen! Do you think dinosaurs used to sail the seas in this?" Wesley: "More likely Paradise Bay's previous inhabitants Finn, I'm not sure dinosaurs would be very good at steering a boat." Keani: "Wesley, as Paradise Bay's resident dino expert I think it's only fitting you keep this boat!" Pike: "Yargh, take it lad. It don't be fitting me taste anyway." Finn: "As long as you give me a ride in it whenever you want!" Wesley: "That's mighty generous everyone. As thanks I'll tell you my theory on why the dinosaurs REALLY went extinct!" Keani: "Oh I think I left my campfire on, I'd better check on it!" Finn: "She might need help with that, I should follow her." FWesley: "I guess it's just us two swashbucklers now eh Pike? So about that dinosaur theory..." Pike: "Lad, I can't be pretending to give two doubloons bout this. Enjoy ye new boat. I'm off." Special Promotions each). This way you can have 8 harvesters at once. If you buy the promotional harvesters first you can only have 6 harvesters at a time.}} There are three special promotions for this event (price varies): September 8th : A "Kickstart" bundle with 7x (7000 ) for you Excavation Site and 2x harvesters. September 12th : A "Mid Event" Bundle with 4x (4000 ) for your Excavation Site and 2x harvesters. September 16th : A "Last Chance" bundle with 8x (8000 ) for your Excavation Site. Special Bazaar Items The Bronze Sticker Chest is available at the Bazaar during this event for 1200x . Current available stickers are: Caution: If you already have all of the above pets maxxed you will receive one of the random rewards per TradeFest Bonus Tiers. The following decorations are also available, for 75x each : , , , , and After the event Your Excavation Site will remain in place after the event ends (like previous build events). You can "feed" your Site with 2x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , fr:Site de fouilles es:Lugar de excavación dinosáurica Category:Dino Excavation Site 2018 Category:Special Events Category:Decor